לבד
by The Grim Girl
Summary: אל תשאיר אותי לבד


**וויתור זכויות****:** אני, בשום דרך וצורה, לא ג'יי קיי רולינג. לא כתבתי את הארי פוטר, ואין לי שום כוונה להשתמש בכתיבת הפאנפיקים האלה כדרך להרוויח כסף... כל מה שכתוב פה, הדמויות, המקומות, האירועים, שייך לג'יי קיי רולינג.. אני רק השתמשתי בזה.

**שם****:** לבד

**מתנה ל****/****מוקדש ל****:** CinFan , שהייתה הראשונה להגיב לי :)

**בטא****:** אין :/

**דירוג****:** K

**שיפ****:** סדריק דיגורי/ צ'ו צ'אנג

**תקציר****:** אל תעזוב אותי. אל תשאיר אותי לבד

"איך יכולת לעשות לי את זה?"

היא עמדה שם, בשלג, ושערה השחור התבדר ברוח הקרה.

"איך עזבת אותי ככה, סדריק?" שאלה. איש לא ענה לה. היא לא ציפתה לתשובה. היא כיוונה את שאלתה לאדם שלעולם לא יוכל להשיב יותר. היא נאנחה והניחה זר פרחים על קבר השיש הלבן.

"אני לא מבינה איך זה קרה, סד. הבטחת שלא תמות" היא אמרה

"אתה זוכר את זה, נכון?" שאלה את קבר השיש. עיניה קובעו על הירח מעליה, ורוחה נסחפה בזיכרונות

_זה היה בלילה לפני המשימה האחרונה__. __נער ונערה עמדו יחד מתחת לעץ במדשאות הוגוורטס__. __היה לו__, __לנער__, __רק בן שבע עשרה__, __שיער חום בהיר__, __והוא חייך לשחורת השיער לצידו__._

_"__סד__..." __היא לחשה_

_"__צ__'__ו__, __אני אהיה בסדר__" __הוא אמר לה בקול מרגיע_

_"__ומה אם לא__? __סד__, __אנשים __**מתים**__ בטורניר הזה__!" __אמרה לו__, __ונשכה את שפתה התחתונה_

_"__אני לא אמות צ__'__ו__. __אני אהיה בסדר__. __כולנו נהיה בסדר__" __אמר לה_

_"__סדריק__... __אני אוהבת אותך__" __אמר לו__, __והסמיקה מתחת לאור הירח_

_"__אני יודע__. __אני אוהב אותך גם__" __אמר לה__, __וחיבק אותה קרוב אליו__. __היא שאפה את ריחו פנימה_

_"__תבטיח לי__" __לחשה_

_"__תבטיח לי שתהיה בסדר__" __מלמלה לעברו__. __הוא הרכין את ראשו ונישק אותה_

_"__אני מבטיח__" __מלמל כנגד שפתיה__. _

"הבטחת לי, סד. למה הפרת את ההבטחה שלך?" היא שאלה. היה שקט מסביבה

"תמיד שמרת עלי, מי ישמור עלי עכשיו?" בקע המלמול מבין שפתיה

"אני יודעת שתמיד היית שם בשבילי, גם לפני הטורניר המקולל. תמיד עזרת, היית שם, בתור חבר. בל כשהזמנת אותי לנשף..-" צחקקה לעצמה כשנזכרה

_"__צ__'__ו__! __צ__'__ו__! __חכי לי רגע__!" __נשמע קול במסדרון מאחוריה__. __היא בדיוק הייתה בדרכה החוצה מהמעונות לאימון קווידיץ__._

_"__סדריק__?" __צ__'__ו הסתובבה לאחור__, __וראתה את סדריק רץ לעברה במסדרון_

_"__חכי שנייה__" __התנשם__, __ונשען על הקיר לידה__._

_"__סד__, __הכל בסדר__?" __היא שאלה_

_"__אמ__... __את יכולה לדבר רגע__?" __שאל_

_"__בטח__" __חייכה לעברו בסקרנות_

_"__אמ__... __תרצי לבוא איתי לנשף__, __צ__'__ו__? __רציתי להזמין אותך כבר די הרבה זמן__..." __אמר לה__. __עיניה של צ__'__ו נפערו_

_"__בתור דייט__?" __שאלה__, __לא בטוחה מה היא מצפה לקבל בתור תשובה__, __מה היא רוצה לקבל__._

_"__כן__..." __מלמל והסמיק__. __היא חייכה__, __יודעת שזו התשובה שרצתה לקבל__, __ברגע שהמילה עזבה את שפתיו__. __היא לקחה את ידו _

_"__אני אשמח__" __חייכה אליו__. __עיניו נצצו באושר_

_"__מצוין__!" __קרא__, __וקפץ מהקיר_

_"__אני הולכת לאימון עכשיו__. __נדבר אחר כך__?" __שאלה_

_"__כן__! __כן__..." __קרא__, __ואז מלמל משהו__. __צ__'__ו צחקקה והמשיכה במסדרון__._

_סדריק עמד במסדרון עוד כמה שניות__, __חיוך על שפתיו__, __ואז צק לעצמו ומיהר משם__._

"קצת הדאגת אותי בהתחלה, אתה יודע? הסמקת ומלמלת והתנשמת, מהריצה כנראה...לא הבנתי למה רצת כל הדרך מהמטבחים עד אלי רק בשביל לדבר" היא חייכה שוב.

"בטח כבר נמאס לך ממני, הא, סד? פעם בשבוע, כבר חמש שנים, תינוקת בכיינית באה לפה ומפריעה לך לנוח, אבל נאי מצטערת, סד. באמת. אני לא מסוגלת להתרחק מפה! לא מסוגלת להתרחק ממך!" אמרה, ואז נאנחה

היא הרגישה דמעות חמות זורמות בחופשיות על פניה. צ'ו הרימה את ידה כדי למחות את הדמעות, אבל רוח קרה פגעה בפניה. צ'ו נאנחה. הרוח ליטפה את פניה, מחתה את הדמעות במחווה אוהבת. מחווה שצ'ו ידעה שלא תקבל לעולם. לא מהאחד שהיא השתוקקה לו.

"סד... כש... כשהארי חזר מהטורניר... עם הגופה שלך.. אבא שלך וכל מה שהיה שם.. לא יכולתי להאמין. נשברתי סד... לא ידעתי מה לעשות" מלמלה

"_'__מה אני אעשה בלעדיו__?'_ זה מה שחשבתי באותו רגע. אני יודעת שהחיים ממשיכים. אני מנסה להמשיך אותם. סיפרתי לך כבר. יש לי עבודה, ודירה, ואני בקשר עם החברים שלי...אבל, סד... הזיכרונות לא עוזבים אותי" היא אמרה לו. למי? לסדריק. אבל סדריק לא שם. סדריק כבר לא יחזור.

צ'ו חיבקה את עצמה.

"תעזוב אותי, סדריק. אני רוצה להמשיך הלאה" היא אמרה, הדמעות עדיין זורמות על פניה. היא התכווצה במחשבה של להישאר לבד שוב. היא תמיד לבד, גם אם כל משפחה מסביבה, גם אם היא עם חבריה. היא תמיד לבד. זה לעולם לא יהיה כמו להיות עם סדריק, היא לעולם לא תהיה שלמה שוב.

אבל כשהיא כאן, עומדת מול הקבר שלו, היא כמעט מסוגלת להרגיש, רק לרגע, כאילו היא שוב שלמה.

"אל תעזוב סדריק" היא לחשה. היא הושיטה אצבעות רועדות וליטפה באהבה את האותיות המוטבעות בשיש

"אל תשאיר אותי לבד"

טוב... אני מקווה שאהבתם את זה

זה עצוב, אבל אני מקווה שזה הצליח להשאיר רושם

אני אשמח אם תכתבו לי תגובות בונות, אה?


End file.
